Only The Beginning
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: There was something about this fanbase that amazed even the biggest fans of other fandoms: it was definitely the most welcoming. If there was one thing to say about these people...it's that they embrace their craziness. One-shot, The KK's at the last Harry Potter premiere. Non-KK fans could understand this. Lots of Jess. Rated K-plus for too much epicness.


**A/N 6.1.13: Just another one of those smiley ones. Not that good but lotso good feelsies.  
Here's _Only The Beginning_, written in the days of Amanda Katniss (and almost Katrice) Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**Hey, guys! Just some kinda important news before I begin.**

**I have recently became obsessed with two book series- Divergent and Monster High! Divergent and Insurgent are just fantastic, and Beatrice is definitely my favorite character. And Lisi Harrison is just so hilarious. I'm excited to write in the Divergent and MH archive! Well, maybe. If I get inspiration. Here's to hoping that I get inspiration ;) (I'm not sure if I'll change my name any time soon including those fandoms, since I haven't found a really good combination that only has three parts to it. I was thinking of Amanda Katrice Granger, but I don't know how to incorporate MH with only having three parts to my name…maybe I won't include MH…I don't know. I would say "We'll see", but you're probably annoyed with that phrase from me. Vamos a ver.)**

**ALSO: I wanna let you guys know of the possibility of me starting the multi-chap later into September. I thought of two oneshots that A.) I don't think I'll have time to write and post during the school year and B.) I don't wanna hold till Summer. B might happen, but I really want to write them…so expect for Sept. 20 to be the beginning of my multi-chap. It's very short, about half the size of WNTET, so we'll be able to jump into my other series, which is even shorter. AAAAAAND I really hope I can get into my other one, which will probably take up the rest of the school year and maybe a bit of summer. I could talk about next summer, but…I don't wanna rush things. I'll keep the multi-chap a secret…but if all of you really want to know what its about, I'll let you know next week. The Harry Potter schedule will remain the same.**

**AAAAAND A RAMBLING: when KK4 ended, all I wanted to do was to time travel to April 5. And when KK5 ended, all I wanted to do is to time travel to the first week of April. Last night I realized…I was REALLY bummed. Who's bummed with me that KK's ending in about two years? I'm gonna be a mess. It'll be Harry Potter all over again. But I'm glad I'm on this site, with people that'll never stop loving KK. I know I'll be on here after the last KK is published, and I hope you guys are too ;) Here's to hoping that KK7 will be published WAYYYYY into the future, 'cause I don't want it it to end!**

**I was going through Harry-Potter's-birthday-withdrawl, and I was rereading KK5. And…this was what happened.**

**Plus, I'm also going to the Hunger Games DVD release tonight, so I needed something to describe my feelings right now. Even though this isn't Hunger Games. (BTW, I'm typing this author's note on 8/17, not today. If I hadn't just confused you, congratulations, you are crazy!)**

**DISCLAIMER: How I wish I didn't have to put this here. But I don't wanna get sued, so I don't anything, blah blah blah.**

**Also, the reason I didn't put this is the KK/HP crossover section was because I think this would make since to a non-Harry Potter fan. Well, I would think this would.**

**This takes place before WNTET. If you haven't read it…this means nothing…and that's okay. But if you have read WNTET…I just wanted to tell you. O_o**

**Only the Beginning**

A heartbeat usually goes at a normal pace. It's only natural. Nothing rarely happens in life that makes this vital organ go insane.

Well, unless you're a Harry Potter fan.

Then, you'll never go a day without having one Harry Heart Attack. Don't worry, they aren't harmful. No, they're only normal.

To a Harry Potter fan.

It's way less normal than a Premiere Allergic Reaction.

And boy, was Jess having one now.

The symptoms include massive rambling, violent shaking of hands, and MAJOR squealing.

If she didn't stop shaking, her pigtail were gonna fall out, and how is she supposed to find the elastics in this crowd?

"I am more excited than Hermione was for her wedding," Jess said, her hands now spazzing out.

"How do you know she was excited?" Amanda asked, pushing her glasses up.

"Read a fanfic about it. Those things don't lie."

Amanda looked at the clock about 20 feet away from them. Her smile widened as she yelled her timely update to the crowd.

"NIIINTYYYYY MINUTES!" she exclaimed with an incredibly loud voice.

Everyone that heard her (which was pretty much everybody) yelled and screamed in excitement. Amanda turned to Jess and they both squealed together.

"This is AH-MAY-ZING!" Willa exclaimed, pushing her way towards them.

"Where were you, Wills?" Amanda asked.

"Met a couple Potterheads back there while I went to grab the snacks. They were totally awesome," Willa said, positioning her hands to look like the _Rock-On _sign.

Jess sighed. "Best night of my life," she said, smiling only like a Harry Potter fan would.

This truly was. This event would _only _come _once:_

July 15, 2011.

It was going to be the biggest midnight premiere ever. It was going to be the hugest meeting of a fandom for all time.

And, for some, the biggest night in history.

The midnight premiere for _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2_.

Jess and Amanda had begged Mrs. Nash since the day the release of the date the movie was out to go to the midnight premiere. It took some time, but eventually she gave in. That had been the biggest accomplishment ever of the sisters- and they were determined to make this premiere the one they will always remember as "The Best".

With pigtails and Slytherin robe, school skirt and wand she got specially from Ollivanders (and Harry Potter glasses, of course) Jess looked like a cross between Pansy Parkinson and a Harry fangirl (which, accurately, she was).

Amanda had a messy bun, Gryffindor polo with shorts, with Harry Potter glasses too. It was the easiest thing she could think of, and it looked cute. And her wand was just like Jess's- one of a kind.

Willa had the curls to pull of Bellatrix Lestrange, but she had no clue where to get the costume. So she settled with a Ravenclaw robe (her house that was declared by the Sorting Hat himself. On Pottermore.) and the glasses.

These girls didn't have any character in mind for their costumes (Except for Amanda, who at first called herself A Partyin' Hermione before Jess gave her _the look_), so when they were asked what character they were, they said "Me".

Jess had once called herself an adrenaline junkie. To some people's standards, she wasn't, but to a Potterhead's standards, she was. Premieres and releases were, in her eyes, the most exciting thing ever.

And this was fueling her so much she could run miles and miles and still run more.

This had had been the most energizing thing yet. The movie theater near them had courteously shut down the premises so this night could be solely for Potterheads. The only movie they were to show that night was the last Harry Potter. Even more fitting, the movie was going to be showed in Theater Seven, the largest theater in the building that could fit 400 people.

Every single ticket was sold out. The girls got their tickets as soon as they went on sale. Which was smart, because they sold out super quickly.

There was something about this fanbase that amaze even the biggest fans of other fandoms: it was definitely the most welcoming. Definitely one of the most devoted. This fandom had brought together so many people. That night, a group of fans starting singing "We Are Young", and everyone else started joining in. It's just that united.

If there's one thing to say about these people…it's that they embrace their craziness. They know that they have some unnatural obsession. And they are able to admit it.

"How much longer now, Manda?" Willa asked, since she couldn't see the looked.

"ONE HOUR!"

The crowd yelled louder now, anticipating the moment when those doors would open and they would be able to go inside the theater and experience the most magical night ever.

Amanda looked up from her phone. "HP Premiere's trending! Number one!"

"Why wouldn't it? This is insane!" Willa said. "It only makes sense. There's no way that it wouldn't be."

"Ya-huh," Jess agreed.

"GIRLS!" They heard a male voice shout. Ron Weasley was walking towards them, juggling four cups of Butterbeer.

"Philbs! You're the best!" Jess exclaimed, taking two cups from him and passing one to Amanda.

"No problem. I saw it and had to get it," he said smiling.

Unlike the other girls, did have a character in mind. It's fairly obvious that his accent and hair absolutely required him to be Ron. With Amanda's Hermione-ness, some of the people expected him and her to be together. Like, _together _together. The crowd would look at him weird when he was hanging out with Ravenclaw Willa. But Philby would whisper to the fans "Don't tell Hermione", which would send the Keepers into hysterics.

This also supports the idea that what happens at the premiere _stays at the premiere._

"Oh my Rowling! This tastes just like at the park!" Amanda said, taking another sip of the Butterbeer.

"I'm sure I can find the recipe online." Philby took another look at the clock.

"FOOORTY-FIVE MINUTES!"The Keepers joined in with the crowd as they celebrated.

"Charlene just texted me," Willa said. "'_Are you still there?_' Uh, its not midnight yet!"

Jess laughed and twirled her pigtail. Time seemed to slow down more and more as they got closer. _Why isn't it midnight yet?_

"Is there any way I can make this faster?" she asked Amanda.

"You draw the future, not bend time."

"Okay, guys…how do you think the Prince's Tale's gonna be set up?" Philby asked, embracing his inner Potter nerd-ness that made any nerd look more interesting.

"It could animation, like the Three Brothers, but I really don't think they're gonna do that," Jess offered.

"They wouldn't. That wouldn't be right. I hope it's just like the books," Willa said.

"They better not mess it up," Amanda said. "That was the best chapter out of all of the books. It explains every single thing. So however they do it, I hope they do it right."

"They will, don't worry. You were worried about Spinner's End, and it's now you're favorite movie scene."

"Yeah, but that was an easy scene. This is fairly tough."

"When are they letting us in?" Philby answered.

"11:30."

All of the Keepers looked at the clocked simultaneously. Their Premiere Reactions got more severe as they all yelled.

"THIRTY MINUTES!"

A loud roar was heard as the doors to the Theater were opened, and the crowd surged forward. "What's happening?" Willa asked, too short to see the doors.

"THEY'RE OPEN! THEY'RE OPEN!" Jess exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Willa, Amanda and Jess fangirled as Philby threw their now-empty cups of Butterbeer in the trash. They ran through the doors and sprinted to the theater ticket-check desk.

"Four?" The woman standing there asked, complete with HP glasses.

"Yep. Nice glasses," Jess said to her.

"Thanks. Enjoy the movie!"

The four of them ran like wildfire through the door to the theater and grabbed the highest seat.

"OMG, amazing view!" Amanda gasped. She was right- they could see the screen perfectly from there.

"Yep," Jess said, too amazed to say anything. Her mind was going a mile-a-minute.

Every single moment in Harry Potter history has lead up to this. In about twenty minutes, Harry Potter fans all over the world will see a 130 minutes of pure epic-ness. It was almost too much to fathom, imagining the end of an era…the end of more than a decade of magic…

Time must have really flew, because by the time Jess was done thinking about this, the same lady that worked the ticket check was with a little girl, probably about eight, in the front of the screen.

The little girl lifted her wand up and spoke as loud as she could. "Nox."

The lights of the theater _went out_.

And that was when the crowd went wild.

It was 11:58. Only two minutes till the most important moment in Potterdom.

Only then did Jess realize that this wasn't the end of an era.

It was only the beginning.

And as the screen began to light up and the music started to play, Jess was now absolutely sure that this was never going to end.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
